SW: The Crimson Sun and The Celestial Moon
by dorki3-cyndai
Summary: A Samurai Warriors Story: What if Shingen Takeda wasn’t murdered by Hanzo at Mikatagahara? How will it change history? How will that affect the Takeda Army? But most of all how will that effect Yukimura’s and Kunoichi’s life? (rated pg13 for violenc
1. Black, Gray, White, and a dash of Pink

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI WARRIORS!!! If I did, I wouldn't be here writing a story. I would out there being famous with my video game. J/k.

Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon

Chapter One: Black, Gray, White, and a dash of Pink.

"Woo! That'll teach ya!" said a female voice. She had brown short hair and was wearing the colors white and pink. Blood was dripping off her daggers. Lifeless bodies surrounded the young ninja. "Heh! Kunoichi's the name, and I do love this game!" said the ninja. "Kunoichi, stop joking around. You know Akira takes this seriously," said a man. He had long brown hair that covered part of his right eye and he had a white cloth that was covering his nose down to his neck. "Yeah, yeah I know. Loosen up brother Hikaru. Akira doesn't have to know," giggled Kunoichi who was attacking a group of archers. "Kunoichi! Hikaru! The Pincer has failed. The main camp is in danger. We must hurry and return," ordered a young samurai who wield a spear. He had long black hair and was wearing red armor. "Yes, sir, Lord Yukimura! I think Akira and Shinji are on the way there," said Kunoichi to the young samurai.

When they arrived at their main camp, they found the Dragon of Echigo and the Tiger of Kai facing one another ready to clash. "You underestimate me nemesis," said Kenshin Uesugi. Two other male ninjas who look exactly like Hikaru were standing behind the Tiger of Kai. "Lord Shingen, be careful," said one of the ninjas. He had short, brown spiky hair and had a cloth like Hikaru's but black. The other had short hair and long bangs but his cloth was gray. "My lord, please, let us take care him," yelled Yukimura over the sound of clashing weapons. Shingen strike Kenshin with a heavy blow from his fan, knocking Kenshin a few feet back. Then ninja trio surrounded Kenshin. Then Kunoichi jump in front of Shingen Takeda in a defensive position and said, "It's over Mister Kenshin. No body messes with the Takeda Army!" "I see. Well then nemesis, this proves you are worthy after all," Kenshin smirked. Shingen nodded lightly. "Let him go," said Shingen. Yukimura ran up to the dramatic crowd. "But my lord, don't you think we should finish this now?" he questioned. "No, let him go. I believe he will be helpful in the near future. Akira, Shinji, move aside," commanded Shingen. So they did. "Your weakness is your sympathy, nemesis," said Kenshin and retreated leaving the battle of Kawanakajima a victory for the Takeda Army.

"I do not understand My Lord. Kenshin might be a threat to the Takeda Army," said Yukimura. "That is risk, but I am sure the Dragon of Echigo will have more sense then that," Shingen said with his eyes close and a light smile, "please Yukimura. Return to your corridors, I believe your ninjas are waiting for you. "Yes My Lord," said Yukimura and he left the tent. Kunoichi was skipping around while the trio of male ninjas were sitting down around the fire. They all had taken the cloth off that was covering their faces. Yukimura came up to the ninja crowd and asked, "So what's the family up to?" Shinji look at his master and responded,"A-okay Lord Yukimura. Still all together in once piece." Kunoichi came over to the crowd. "Umm, brother, I think a new pair of daggers," she told Akira. Akira sighed," very well then, Kunoichi." Shinji look at Akira and winked. "Sometimes it's hard to tell you men apart. I'm glad you're all color coordinated," Yukimura said with a laugh, "Kunoichi, I can't see how you do it." Kunoichi giggled, "Well duh! We're all siblings you know." "You should be more respectful Kunoichi, especially talking to the master like that," said Akira. Shinji began to laugh. "You too Shinji," Akira continued. That left Shinji silent.

Yukimura went into his tent and began polishing his spear. Kunoichi followed him and peek into his tent. "Whatcha up to Lord Yukimura?" asked Kunoichi. Yukimura had a concerned look on his face. "Oh, I know what this is about. You're still wondering why Lord Shingen let that Kenshin guy go aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. "You worry too much Lord Yukimura. Everything is going to turn out just fine, you'll see," she giggled, "besides. Aren't we heading to Mikatagahara soon? I wonder who will be waiting for us there." She giggled again and left Yukimura to himself. He sat back resting his back against the table, _"Everything is going to turn out fine, you'll see." _Those words kept echoing in his head. "I hope so."

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: This is just my first story. So far I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if this story will be very long or not. Hmm..I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Please read and review!!! _


	2. Let's Rewrite History!

**Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Two: Let's Rewrite History!**

The Takeda Army is marching to Mikatagahara and soon going to encounter the Tokugawa Army. "I believe if we follow the plan correctly, we'll drive Ieyasu out of Mikatagahara!" said a member of the Takeda Calvary. He was discussing the plan with Yukimura. Kunoichi was looking at her old, rusty daggers. "Boy I can sure use a new pair," she said to herself. A shadow snuck up behind Kunoichi and covered her eyes. "Close you eyes sis," said the shadow. "What are you up to Shinji?" she asked. "You'll see. Now put your hands out in front of you," said Shinji. Kunoichi put her hands out and felt something cold being placed on them. Shinji removed his hands that were covering his younger sister's eyes. She opened it up and found a new pair of blades. "Wow, a pair of cyclones," she said. Another shadow came in front of Kunoichi and Shinji. "Daggers that literally call forth the wind," said the shadow figure. It was Akira. "Yay, now I can really heat things up with these," Kunoichi giggled.

The next day, the Takeda Army was lined up in the battlefield ready to take on the Tokugawa Army. "Don't charge out recklessly," Shingen commanded his troops, "Lure them and defend the front line!" The Tokugawa rushed hastily to battle. This caused the Tokugawa's morale to drop. "What? No, stop!" Ieyasu was in a panic. "I must retreat." He mounted on his horse along with a few men and was headed westward. Yukimura was taking out men faster than lightning can strike. "Something does not feel right..." Yukimura said to himself. "Hikaru, Shinji, I want you to return to our base camp," Yukimura ordered. The brothers looked confused. "Please, just head there, quickly," He yelled among the screaming men trying to attack the him. Shinji and Hikaru disappeared into the crowd heading to their destination. As Kunoichi was striking through the crowd, she noticed the look at her master's face. "Something's up brother," she said to Akira. Akira looked dead straight into the crowd of the Tokugawa and saw a dark shadow disappear into the forest. "Hanzo..." Akira said in a harsh whisper. Akira informed Yukimura and Kunoichi of what he saw. Yukimura was right. Something was about to happen. Hanzo took a ninja path to infiltrate the Takeda's main camp. Luckily, Yukimura sent Shinji and Hikaru ahead of time to the camp. "Let's go," he ordered, "you two might be able to catch up with him." Kunoichi and Akira nodded.

"Why did Lord Yukimura send us up here?" Shinji asked his brother. Hikaru put his hand under his chin. "The look on his face means something is going to happen, I think. Whatever the reason, be prepared," Hikaru informed. Shinji and Hikaru stood near Shingen and were prepared for any surprise. Suddenly, a shadow tore through part of the Takeda's defense. The shadow figure was heading to the main camp at a rapid pace. "My lord, something has torn through part of our defense and heading this way," said a messenger. Shingen nodded. "Go inform Yukimura," he said. The messenger nodded and head off. But as the messenger took a few more steps, he collapsed to the ground. Shingen, Shinji, and Hikaru ran over to the messenger. "It appears someone struck him down," said Shingen. Then a shadow-like figure appeared a few feet away from the scene. Then it gained incredible speed and was heading toward Shingen. It leaped into the air and was about to strike but was knocked off course by Hikaru's weapon. "Hanzo!" yelled Shinji, "I figure only someone as low as Ieyasu would send you to do a dirty trick like this!" The shadow gained its balanced and was in a defensive position. "The shadows lurk everywhere..." said Hanzo. "You and your lame quotes. We found out your plan, so you going to leave quietly or is this going to get loud?" said Shinji. Hanzo ran towards Shinji and was about to strike him but instead he leaped into the air and disappeared back into the forest. "Are you alright My Lord?" Hikaru asked. "I'm fine, go assist Yukimura and the rest of the Calvary," Shingen ordered the two ninjas. Off they went.

Hanzo was heading back to his master's location but was stopped when another shadow blocked his path. "Hmph, a worthy foe..." said Hanzo. The shadow stuck Hanzo but was its attack was deflected. "But sadly, you're not," Akira smirked as he appeared from the shadows.

Kunoichi had to slow down for Yukimura. She did not want to leave him behind; Akira went ahead and she had to stay to protect her master. "Over there Lord Yukimura," she pointed out. Kunoichi and Yukimura can see the distance shadows battling on another. The two had caught up with the clashing shadows. Hanzo knew that he was out numbered. He looked at Yukimura and Kunoichi. "How dare you try to sneak up on Lord Shingen mister!" yelled Kunoichi. Akira stepped away allowing Yukimura to say a few words. "You will pay for your actions Hanzo Hattori," threaten Yukimura drawing his spear in an offense stance. "Fools..." whispered Hanzo and he leaped into the air and disappeared once again. Kunoichi was ready to chase him down but Yukimura pulled her back. "Let him go," he said, "we will settle this feud later. Now we must check on Lord Shingen." "Alright..." Kunoichi said disappointedly.

Everyone headed back to the main camp and saw Shinji and Hikaru standing with Shingen. "Looks like everyone's here," said Kunoichi. "My Lord, are you alright?" asked Yukimura. "Like I said before, I'm fine. Do not worry about me, an old man can take care of himself you know," said Shingen. Everyone began to laugh. Another messenger came up to the laughing crowd. "My Lord, Ieyasu has retreated and left the battlefield. Most of his men are either dead or escaped as well," informed the messager. "Another victory for the Takeda, am I right?" Kunoichi giggled.

That night the Takeda Army stayed in Mikatagahara to plan their next move. Shinji was with Shingen while Kunoichi, Akira, and Hikaru were sitting by the fire. "Wow don't you just love the moon?" Kunoichi said with a smile. It was a full moon that night, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Akira had closed his eyes but was not asleep. "Yeah, and it makes me sleepy," Shinji said as he lied back and went to sleep. Kunoichi stood up and walked toward a nearby lake. She looked around to make sure nobody was peeking. "Nothing like a good swim!" she giggled, got undress, and dived into the lake. Yukimura had just done talking to Shingen and the rest of the Takeda Army. "The moon is beautiful," he thought to himself. He was heading toward his tent but heard splashing noises. He took a defensive stance thinking it the Tokugawa might have left some spies. He headed towards the noise and saw something lurking in the water. He walked up toward the edge of the lake. "Show yourself!" he yelled. The shadow came appeared on the surfaced and turned around facing Yukimura. "LORD YUKIMURA!!!!!!" Kunoichi screamed in embarrassment.

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: Hehe! This last part of the story keeps making me laugh. So what do you guys think so far? Does Yukimura deserve a slap in the face by Kunoichi? thinking that would be funny though. So Shingen is alive, how's that going to change everything? Only one way to know, read the story!!!_


	3. Three out of Four

**Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Three: Three out of Four**

"LORD YUKIMURA!!!" Kunoichi screamed in embarrassment. She hid her body back in the water, but her head was still on the surface. Yukimura covered his eyes and turned around as fast as he could. "I'm sorry! I thought you were with the Tokugawa!" he said. Their faces were as red as a tomato. "Oh man..." said Kunoichi as she washed the embarrassment off her face. "What's with all the screaming?" said Shinji as he rushed to Yukimura. "I'll-I'll just leave you to your swimming," Yukimura said and left in rush. Akira came to the scene to see if his sister was okay. "Eh?" Shinji was confused. Shinji was about to asked what happen, but Akira placed his hand on Shinji's mouth. Akira shook his head at him. The brothers left Kunoichi to dress.

Kunoichi got dressed and headed toward the tent that she was sharing with her brothers, but was stopped by Yukimura. "Again, I apologize for earlier," he said to her, "I didn't see anything!" Kunoichi gave him an evil stare and started to laugh. "It's okay, just don't do that again," she said with her arms crossed. "Liar..." she whispered to herself. "What?" he asked. "Nothing!" she giggled. Yukimura was heading towards his tent and Kunoichi was following him. "What's going on? Where we headed next?" she asked. "We are head to Nagashino," he explained, "but..." he stopped. Kunoichi looked at him, he had a nervous look on his face but she didn't want to ask. Too much excitement for one night. They walked into Yukimura's tent. "You don't have to follow me all the way to my tent you know," he said to her. "You're my master and I'm just doing my duty," she sang. He smiled, "it's getting late, you should return to your tent." "Not quite yet. As my duty I stay awake till the master goes to sleep, only that way am I allowed to leave," she giggled. He went over to the mat and pulled the blanket over his head. "Oh, I see how you are. I can take a hint Lord Yukimura," she said sticking her tongue out at him, "nighty-night!" She left him to sleep.

Months have past and the Takeda Army proceeded to Nagashino just like Yukimura said. In the meantime, the Oda Army was, too, on their way to Nagashino. "Brother, isn't the Takeda Army heading to Nagashino? I heard they're pretty tough," said a young girl. "Hmph, Oichi you have much to learn about the battlefield," said a man. He wields the Muramasa, a dark masterpiece crafted by the legendary smith Muramasa. "Lord Nobunaga, our muskets are prepared for battle," said a messenger. The man nodded. "The Takeda Calvary doesn't stand a chance again me," said a lion-haired man. He held the Kagura which was named after a divine dance for its elegance and grace in battle. "I love a good fight. I, Keiji Maeda, will strike all who comes in my way!" he said.

The Oda Army and the Takeda Army was lined up for battle. "Yukimura, you and you're ninjas will take Nagashino castle in the north. The rest of the Calvary will wait till my signal. Do not charge out or you will be killed by the Oda Muskets," ordered Shingen. Everyone did as they were told to. However, the Oda Muskets did not fire at the Takeda. "Why are we waiting for them to come to us?!" Keiji Maeda questioned his lord, "I'm getting sick of waiting. Let's fight now!" "We are waging history, do you not understand samurai?" said Nobunaga. Keiji didn't care about making history; he just wanted to fight, so he left his post and waited at the front lines.

"Nagashino castle has fallen!" Hikaru informed Shingen. "Have Yukimura reunite with the rest of the Calvary at the front lines," Shingen commanded Hikaru. Yukimura and the ninjas headed toward their post. Akira closed his eyes, "They're going to fire..." he said. "What?" Yukimura was confused. "Be on your guard!" yelled Akira. As soon as he said those words, the muskets began to fire. "If they won't fight, we will fire," said Nobunaga. The Takeda Calvary began their attack. "If one muskets fires, while the others reload, then continuous fire can be achieved," said Nobunaga. Nobunaga's plan was causing the Takeda Army's morale to greatly fall. "No, they're winning," Yukimura said. Hikaru gathered his siblings together and was discussing a plan. All four of them nodded. "I will not let the Takeda fall...we almost lost Lord Shingen last time, I will not fail him now," said Yukimura with anger. He started to charge out towards the muskets. Yukimura knock everyone out of his way. He mounted off his horse and ran past the crowd that covered the muskets. "Fire," said one of the Oda officers. The muskets were aiming at Yukimura and fired. But in one swift moment, a shadow appeared in front of Yukimura and reflected most of the bullets, and then the shadow pulled Yukimura out of the way of the Oda Muskets and back to the Takeda's front line. "We got a plan, but it's not going to work if your dead you know!" said the shadow. It was Kunoichi. "I apologize. What's the plan?" Yukimura asked. "Look, all you have to do is tell the Calvary not to attack till my brothers give the signal, okay?" she informed. But before Yukimura could answer she disappeared. He trusted Kunoichi and played his part.

"Now!" Hikaru signaled his siblings. All four ninjas were aligned with each other at the front of the Takeda Calvary and charged out to the muskets. The muskets aimed their weapons at the ninjas and fired but they hit nothing but illusions. The ninjas leaped over the Oda Muskets and attack them from behind allowing the Calvary to charge. "Now, Lord Yukimura!" Shinji yelled amongst the fighting. The Takeda Calvary charged at the Oda Army. Yukimura united with his ninjas, but there was a man mounted on a horse staring at the group. He rode his horse over Yukimura but was stopped by Akira, Shinji, and Hikaru. "Triplets, huh? Isn't hard to tell them apart Sanada?" It was Keiji. "I heard you're pretty strong. Yukimura, isn't it? Heh, I've been itching for a good fight," said Keiji. "Why do you fight for such a demon?" Yukimura questioned him. "I'm just here because I need a good fight," Keiji answered. "If Nobunaga succeeds in taking over Japan, you won't even been alive to challenge anyone. He's just using you," said Yukimura. Keiji wasn't getting along with Nobunaga lately, and he knew that he wasn't up to any good. "If I leave...you owe me a huge favor Sanada..." he said to Yukimura. Yukimura nodded. Keiji retreated without an explanation. "I knew it," Yukimura said to himself. "Eh? What the heck is going on people?" asked Shinji. Kunoichi appeared, "Come on! Onward to Nobunaga's base, there's no time to waste guys."

Yukimura, Kunoichi, Akira, Hikaru, and Shinji arrived at Nobunaga's base only to find no one there. "They've retreated..." said Akira. "That plan of yours, brother really took a bite out of the Oda Army," said Shinji. "Actully it-"Hikaru was interrupted by Yukimura, "Be on your guard." The five scattered around the enemy's camp. Members of the Takeda Army caught up with Yukimura. "The Oda Army has retreated. No sight of them anywhere," a Calvary member reported. Kunoichi and Akira came up to the Calvary. "Nothing here!" she reported. Suddenly, there was the sound of gunshots nearby. The group rushed over to the commotion and saw a man, who was wearing gray, covered in blood. Kunoichi ran over to the body and rolled him over on his back. It was Shinji. "Brother!" she gasped. Shinji was shot in the side and near his heart. Hikaru appeared from the nearby forest. He, too, was wounded but only on his right arm. "It was... a musket who shot us," he said slowly. Akira ran up to Kunoichi and Shinji. "Take...care of...everyone..." Shinji said slowly to his siblings. Akira checked his pulse. He felt nothing. "Brother..." Kunoichi said to herself.

Everyone was sad to see a loyal servant fall trying to do his duty. Akira, Kunoichi, and Hikaru decided to bury Shinji in Nagashino. Yukimura sat by the fire along with his ninjas. He wanted to help comfort all of them, but no one said a word. Kunoichi was polishing her daggers with a smile as always. She stood up and went into her tent. Yukimura stood and followed her. She sat down, started to right something down, and noticed Yukimura coming in. He looked at her and she knew he was just trying to help. She looked at him, smiled, and waved her hand. Yukimura looked puzzled but he knew she didn't want to talk about it. He left the tent and looked into the sky. "She acting like nothing ever happened. I shouldn't question it," he said to himself.

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: You notice I didn't have the Tokugawa fight in Nagashino...it's going to affect my story so I took them out. You'll see. Still confused with the Keiji thing? Hehe, just keep reading and you'll understand why. I promise you this story is about to get really intresting soon! Plz r&r!_


	4. Trio to the Rescue?

_I forgot to put this on the first chapter but I'll just put it here! Special thanks to Jubei Yagyu for helping me out with a few things! Thanks John! Now let's continue with the story shall we? I'll just play some background music while you guys read! Hehe!_

**Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Four: Trio to the Rescue?**

Yukimura sat under a tree, leaning his back against it. "Why are they suddenly appearing?" he said to himself holding a piece of paper. "What's with the piece of paper?" Kunoichi thought to herself as she spied on her master in the tree, "Oh well." Yukimura heard rustling in the tree. "Special delivery Lord Yukimura!" said Kunoichi. She was hanging up side down from the tree branches holding a brand new spear. She handed him the Lunar Spear. "It says that spear was made by great smith Houzouin," said Hikaru who came up to the two. "Lovely day isn't it?" giggled Kunoichi was laughing while Yukimura tested his new weapon. The group could see Akira coming from the distance. "The Lord requests our presence," he notified, "Brother, Sister lets go." "Sorry Lord Yukimura, looks like you get to sit here!" Kunoichi giggled as she left.

"You called us Lord Shingen?" Kunoichi asked. "Yes, I need you three to do a favor for me," said Shingen, "Allow me to explain. The Oda Army is currently at Gifu. Kenshin on the other hand wants to take it down. So you can say in away he's actually helping us, going against the Oda. The favor I need for you is to infiltrate Gifu Castle." "My Lord, but I thought the Uesugi were taking down Gifu?" questioned Hikaru. "Yes, the Uesugi will be fighting on the battlefield and if they succeed, they will infiltrate the castle as well but I want the three of you to take it down. Only Mitsuhide Akechi will be in the castle. Drive him out of the castle and head your way to Azuchi Castle, that's where we will be heading next," Shingen explained, "I know you're confused, but play your parts and the story will write it self out." "I guess?" said Kunoichi, "well you're the boss!" "One last thing, do not tell Yukimura where you three will be heading. I will handle Yukimura myself, have him come in after you leave," Shingen ordered. They left to go get Yukimura.

Akira, Hikaru, and Kunoichi headed back for their tent to gather supplies. "We should disguise ourselves; we do not want the Oda to know the Takeda is helping the Uesugi," said Akira. So Akira and Hikaru had to cover all of their faces only revealing their eyes (like Hanzo's). Kunoichi on the other hand tied her hair up in a ponytail and had a pink cloth covering her neck up to her nose (her second costume). "Let's leave before Lord Yukimura starts questioning us," suggested Hikaru. The sibling trio left that afternoon.

Few days have past and the trio arrived at Gifu castle. They hid in the forest and spied on Kenshin. He was drinking a bowl of sake and looked into the cloudy night. "Let's go," whispered Kunoichi to her brothers. They headed toward Gifu Castle seeing Nobunaga at the front gates. "We'll infiltrate the back," directed Akira. They defeated all the defensive forces in the back and entered the castle. "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way," suggested Hikaru.

Kunoichi took her own way and headed up the stairs to the next floor. "So only Mitsuhide in here, huh? If anyone asks, I'll act like an innocent girl here to avenge her family. This is going to be fun," she giggled as she avoided and dodged all the traps. She heard some rustling in one of the rooms. She broke through the door and found a large man trying to steal some valuable items. "Goemon?!" said the surprised Kunoichi. "Hey! You're part of the Oda aren't you?" he said. "Argh, no I'm just a poor defenseless ninja girl who's getting revenge for my family," she lied to him. "Oh that's so sad. Maybe a ninja like you could be my apprentice? You can learn a lot," he offered. He turned around and accidentally knocked over the whole case of vases making a huge commotion. "Shh! You making too much noise, I'm on a mission!" she said to him. She didn't have anymore time to joke around; she leaped over Goemon's head, kicked him in back, and ran off to the next set of stairs.

Kunoichi reached the Gifu's last floor and was spying on Mitsuhide. He was pacing around the room thinking out loud. "What does the Lord think he is doing?" he said. Kunoichi came out of the shadows and showed herself, "Shouldn't you be on the battlefield?" "Why is a vixen like you in a place like this?" Mitsuhide questioned the ninja. "I'm here to avenge my family who was killed by Nobunaga," she lied again. "What are you talking about?" he said. But before he could say another word, she started to attack. Mitsuhide rapidly attack the ninja but she blocked all the hits. "Too slow..." she came at him with great speed knocking him onto his knees. "Argh..." he groaned holding his sides. "You must finish me now," he ordered. "Now what would be the point of that? It's all Nobunaga's fault anyways," she said, "you know, if you're having doubts maybe you should quit while you're ahead." Those words left Mitsuhide silent. "Think about it mister," said Kunoichi. She used her ninjitsu to climb the walls and took a ninja path out of the room. "I know I shouldn't trust an enemy's words, but do I still trust the lord?" he said retreating out of castle. "Wow you really dropped the bomb! Lucky me, lucky me, shame on you for making it sooo easy!" she teased and left to find her brothers.

Akira and Hikaru joined up with Kunoichi on the second floor. "I took care of that Mitsuhide guy so let's get going," she informed her brothers. "Kenshin drove the Oda out of Gifu, he's heading into the castle so let's leave," said Akira. The trio went out the window and crawled to the roof. "You can see the Uesugi mobilizing Gifu," Hikaru observed, "where were we suppose to go again?" "Azuchi Castle, home to the demon lord Nobunaga," Akira said harshly.

"Looks like only the Uesugi, Oda, and the Tokugawa are the only armies left," said Hikaru as he rode his horse with his siblings. Akira nodded, "I believe Lord Shingen is trying to form an alliance with Kenshin Uesugi." Kunoichi and Hikaru looked at Akira in confusion. "Oh, that's why Lord Shingen asked us to help him out," thought Kunoichi. There were some rustling sounds in the bushes. The siblings stop their horse. "Show yourself," ordered Hikaru. Suddenly, Akira was knocked off his horse. "Brother!" said Kunoichi as she mounted off her horse. Akira had been shot in the left arm by an arrow. "I'm fine," he said standing up. Hikaru mounted off his horse and went to search for the archer. Kunoichi took out bandages and wrapped her brother's wound. She had to take out the arrow and examine it. "It's just a stupid arrow," she said. Hikaru came back and reported, "I couldn't find anyone... they just vanished. Darn, this is just like Nagashino." "Let's just keep going," said Kunoichi, "just be on your guard."

The sibling trio continued riding their horses to Azuchi. Kunoichi was wondering what Yukimura's been up to.

_Flashback_

"_What's going on? Where we headed next?" she asked. "We are head to Nagashino," he explained, "but..." he stopped. Kunoichi looked at him, he had a nervous look on his face but she didn't want to ask._

_Yukimura sat under a tree, leaning his back against it. "Why are they suddenly appearing?" he said to himself holding a piece of paper. "What's with the piece of paper?" Kunoichi thought to herself as she spied on her master in the tree, "Oh well."_

_End of Flashback_

"The symbol on the piece of paper..." Kunoichi said to herself, "the Sanada!" "What are you mumbling sister?" Hikaru asked. She stopped her horse; this caused her brothers to stop as well. "Why have you stopped?" asked Akira. "Okay I know this sounds crazy but please go on to Azuchi without me, I'll catch with you guys later," Kunoichi said in one breath. "What? Where are you going?" Hikaru questioned her. "Look I'm going back to Ueda Castle to meet up with Lord Yukimura," she explained, "they might need my help and Lord Shingen needs some of us at Azuchi as soon as possible. She looked at Akira hoping he will understand. Akira looked at the clouds in the sky and looked back at his sister. "Very well, meet up with Lord Yukimura and then head to Azuchi," he told her, "you owe me an explaination later Kunoichi but hurry." She took a different path and was heading to Ueda. "If what I think is going to happen is correct..." she began saying, "Lord Yukimura you're going to need my help..."

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: Things are about to heat up. I'm loving the reviews!!! Keep 'em coming guys! The Rescue of Ueda Castle (you can say) is next. And what's with the piece of paper Yukimura was holding? All in the next chapter, 'Dirty Tricks of the Trade, Not!'_


	5. Dirty Tricks of the Trade, Not!

**Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Five: Dirty Tricks of the Trade, Not!**

The skies grew darker, and the moon wasn't anywhere in sight. "It's about to rain," said Kunoichi. As she rode her horse, she reached for her ponytail. "I should change to my original clothes before the Sanada think I'm an intruder," Kunoichi thought to herself. She stopped near a few trees and changed to usual clothes. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was the middle of night but she could stop now. "Can't rest now, gotta hurry up and get to Ueda," she said. She mounted on her horse and left.

In the meantime, Yukimura arrived at his home Ueda Castle. "Yukimura, like I notified, there have been intruders coming in and out of our castle," said Masayuki Sanada, Yukimura's father, "but nothing has been stolen, and no deaths have been reported." Yukimura looked puzzled. "Father, you have no information on these intruders?" he asked. Masayuki shook his head. Yukimura headed up the stairs to his old room.

After two days of traveling, Kunoichi arrived at Ueda Castle. It was late at night yet she saw no guards at the front gates. "Where is everybody?" she said. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her faced looked very tired because she was practically awake for three days straight. She couldn't get enough sleep knowing something might be happening to the Sanada. She dismounted off her horse and walked in the front door. There was no one in sight; this made Kunoichi really worried. "Okay...this is really freaky..." she said. She proceeded up the stairs and heard the sound of shattering glass. "Who's there?" she said looking at a broken window. "Someone's here..." she thought to herself. Something appeared from the corner and tried to strike Kunoichi. "Yeah, real mature," she said as she blocked the attack. "The Iga Clan's ninja," she said, "I should have known someone like Hanzo was in this." She knew her abilities were far better than the Iga Clan's ninja. "Stop wasting my time," she said and killed to the ninja and continued up the stairs.

"So Hanzo thinks he got me beat, huh?" she said as she ascended the stairs, "I'll show him what ninjitsu is all about!" She evaded the traps and took down the ninjas that stood in her way. Kunoichi finally reached the last floor and heard some voices. "Looking for me?" said a familiar voice. She recognize that voice, it was Yukimura. She snuck up to the door and peeked in and saw Yukimura facing at Hanzo. She jumped in the room and joined up with Yukimura. "Two against one, you're done for Hanzo," said Kunoichi. "Kunoichi? What are you doing here?!" said Yukimura. "Talk later Lord Yukimura, we got some business to take care of," she said and headed straight for Hanzo. Kunoichi was able to get one hit off of Hanzo. She made a light cut on his right arm that tore the clothing. "The shadows will consume you..." said Hanzo as he made copies of himself. "Stupid illusions," said Kunoichi, "let's get 'em Lord Yukimura!" The duo seemed to be very occupied with the ninja's illusions. "We need to take down the real Hanzo," said Yukimura. He remembered the cut that Kunoichi made on Hanzo's arm. He looked around quickly to find the Hanzo with the injured right arm. "There," he said to himself. Hanzo was fighting with Kunoichi. He ran toward Hanzo and slashed him across the back. Hanzo leaped a few feet away from the battle and was on his knees. "Wanna finished this?" said Kunoichi, "you're a disgrace. First you try to murder Lord Shingen at Mikatagahara and now you try to lure Lord Yukimura out and finished him, huh? Invading Ueda, knowing he would come out and help his father. We saw through you dirty plans, can't we ever have a decent fight? Is that really too much to ask for?!" Hanzo closed his eyes and stood up. "Till next time we meet in battlefield, you may have your fight," said Hanzo and he disappeared through the night. Yukimura sighed. "Well?" he said looking at Kunoichi. She sighed too. "You wanna know what's been going on, huh?" she asked Yukimura, "first...lets eat!"

It was cloudy night and it was beginning to rain. Yukimura and Kunoichi headed inside the castle and sat in Yukimura's old room. Kunoichi sat on the floor and told Yukimura about the Gifu Infiltration. "I wonder why Lord Shingen didn't want to tell you...I guess not right away," said Kunoichi as she scratched her head. "It is possible the Lord wants an alliance with the Uesugi. That explains why he wanted us to let him go in Kawanakajima," said Yukimura. "Why didn't you-" "I'm sorry Lord Yukimura, but your ninja would have to stay in your room tonight. There's currently no more room due to the storm and a chance of flooding." Kunoichi was interrupted by a Sanada messenger. "Thank you," said Yukimura to the messenger. "Man, now I'm stuck with you?" complained Kunoichi. "Well, I haven't slept in a comfortable bed in a long time," she giggled as she hugged the fluffy bed. "Why do you think Hanzo meant by 'next time we meet in battlefield, you may have your fight'?" asked Yukimura. "What do you think it means? Next we meet we fight!" said Kunoichi. "Yes, but doesn't that make you think?" he said putting his hand under his chin. "Everything will turn out fine, you see. I know you're not worrying about losing are you? Heh, well duh, of course we're gunna win," she giggled. Yukimura didn't say anything. Once again those words echoed in his head, _"Everything will turn out fine, you'll see!"_

A few hours have past and Yukimura was sitting against the wall reading some sort of book. Kunoichi walked in the room rubbing her eyes. She stood next Yukimura and sat down, "Whatcha reading Lord Yukimura?" The rain began to pour harder. "Nothing, just looking at my old memories," he said. She started yawn uncontrollably. Yukimura looked at her and suggested, "Shouldn't you go to sleep? You looked like you haven't rested for a few days." She yawned, "Like I said before, it's my duty to stay awake till you go to sleep. So if you don't sleep, I don't sleep, simple as that." He sighed, "Do as you like." She leaned against the wall and rubbed her eyes. A few minutes past and Yukimura put his book to the side. "I should just go to bed, she needs her rest," Yukimura thought to himself. As soon as he was about to say something to her, he felt something fall on his lap. Kunoichi's head fell onto his lap and she began to snooze. "She was too tired to stay up any longer," thought Yukimura. Since Kunoichi was resting on his lap, Yukimura couldn't get up. He didn't want to disturb her since she had not slept well in days. He leaned his back against the wall. "So much for a comfortable bed," he said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: I bet all of you kind of jumped out of your seats when the messenger told Kunoichi she had to stay in Yukimura's room. Hey, its PG-13, nothing stupid is going to happen! Duh! LoL. This chapter was short but wait till you see the next, the romance is only beginning!_


	6. Akira, the Bad, the Brave, the Bold

**Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Six: Akira the Bad, the Brave, and the Bold.**

"There they are!" said Hikaru pointing at the traveling Takeda Army. Akira and Hikaru rode up to Shingen. "My lord, we've completed our task," said Akira. Shingen nodded. "Where is your sister?" he asked. "She's gone to Ueda to meet up with Lord Yukimura. We do not know why, but they'll meet up with us at Azuchi," Hikaru informed his lord. "Ah..." Shingen said softly. He smiled and rode off. "Argh," groaned Akira. "Akira, are you alright?" Hikaru asked. Akira was clutching onto his wound. "I'm fine, it's just a little pain," he said.

Meanwhile, the sun pierced through the window. Kunoichi sat up and stretched her arms. "Looks like the skies are finally cleared," she said softly, "nothing like the crimson sun that brings a smile to your face." She looked to her left and saw Yukimura's eyes opening. "Morning Lord Yukimura!" she said out loud. He rubbed his eyes, "Did have a good night sleep?" He stood up but slowly. "Did I fall asleep on your lap?!" she said noticing Yukimura's leg was probably asleep. He nodded and laughed. "Whoops!" she giggled, "sorry Lord Yukimura." "We have to hurry and head to Azuchi, correct?" he asked Kunoichi changing the subject. She nodded, "Okay let's get going!"

Yukimura and Kunoichi mounted on their horses and set out to Azuchi. After a few hours they saw a man on his horse traveling the same direction. It was Keiji Maeda. He turned and noticed Yukimura and Kunoichi. "Be on the guard," ordered Yukimura. Kunoichi nodded. "So, traveling I see. Where's your army?" Keiji asked. "We are meeting up with our lord," said Yukimura, "let us be on our way Kunoichi." Keiji block their way. "Heading for Azuchi I see. Going against Nobunaga, I'm heading there myself..." Keiji started talking. "You're going to help Nobunaga or what?" Kunoichi asked him. "Well, I haven't decided. Honestly, ever since Nagashino I got to thinking," Keiji rambled on, "I'm meant to be on the battlefield. Just...there's no challenge, especially if I'm allied with a demon. Then every challenge would be too easy...I'm thinking of a new employment...or perhaps on my own." Kunoichi looked at Yukimura. "Perhaps you can travel with us? Go against the demon lord yourself, quite a challenge if you ask me," suggest Yukimura. "Nice offer, an alliance with the Tiger of Kai? I'll sleep on it..." said Keiji and rode off leaving the two confused. "Umm, shall we proceed?" said Yukimura.

Meanwhile at Azuchi,

"So the Takeda are heading here?" said Nobunaga, "This is most interesting." Nobunaga stepped out side the balcony of his castle. "Even if you succeed in driving me out of my own castle, I promise you, it will not be over quite yet..."

The Takeda settled outside of Azuchi. "Preparations are almost complete my lord," said a messenger. Shingen nodded and looked at Hikaru and Akira. "I believe Yukimura and Kunoichi should be here any minute," he said, "be ready for battle you two." "Yes my lord," said the brothers. Akira headed for a nearby stream. He started to feel a bit dizzy so he washed his face. "Hello, hello!" said a voice. Akira looked up but he squinted due to the sun in his eyes. "Brother, is that such a face to greet your little sister?" Kunoichi giggled and mounted off her horse. "You're not looking so great, not your usual mean looking self," she said to him. "I'm fine," said Akira and left. "Ouch, what's with him?" she asked. "Kunoichi, check in with the lord that we have arrived," said Yukimura. "Okay you're the boss," she said and ran off.

"Yukimura's forces will take the front gates, everyone else attack the west gate," Shingen command the Takeda. The Siege of Azuchi was underway, the Takeda against the Oda. "Attack!" Yukimura commanded his troops. They charged into the front gates knocking everyone that blocked their path. Akira and Hikaru went ahead to take out any muskets or archers the Oda might of set up. Kunoichi was fighting by Yukimura making sure he wasn't getting into trouble. The front assult took out a good portion of the Oda. "It's like they're not even trying," Yukimura said to himself. A messenger came running to Yukimura, "Lord Yukimura, the Takeda can't get through the west gate. It appears the Uesugi Army has arrived west of Azuchi and is fighting both the Oda and the Takeda." "What?!" said Yukimura. Yukimura told another member of the Takeda Calvary to take over the front assault. "Kunoichi, we are heading to the west gate, gather your brothers," ordered Yukimura. "Gotcha," she said and headed off.

Yukimura headed westward and saw the Uesugi attacking the Takeda. Shingen rode up to Yukimura. "He picked a good time to fight didn't he?" said Shingen. "My lord, what do we do now?" Yukimura asked. "Take down Kenshin and make him retreat. Let the front assault handle the Oda for now. Nobunaga won't strike just yet..." he said. Yukimura began attacking the Uesugi. He could see Kenshin in the distance. "He only has a small army yet he's attacking both sides?" thought Yukimura. A few shadows ran along the Azuchi walls, this caught Yukimura's eye. It was his ninjas and they are heading toward Kenshin. "Oh Mister Kenshin," said Kunoichi as she appeared from the shadows and tried to strike Kenshin but missed. "Pitiful ninja," said Kenshin, "stay out of my way." Kenshin was occupied with the sibling trio. The Takeda took out most of the Uesugi Army. "I see..." said Kenshin. Shingen rode up to the crowd and cued the trio to stop attacking. "You will keep your promise will you not Kenshin?" he said to Kenshin. Kenshin nodded and rode off. "Okay...let's just take care of the Oda," said Kunoichi.

The front assault took out all of their enemies. The Oda began to retreat. It turns out the Uesugi took out another good portion of the Oda Army in the west. "Nobunaga has retreated into the castle," said Shingen, "Yukimura, you and your ninjas will infiltrate Azuchi Castle. The Takeda will wait for your return." Yukimura went to gather his ninjas. Akira kneeled on one knee clutching his arm once again. "Akira, you do not look so well. Perhaps you should stay back," suggest Yukimura. "I'm-""Don't say 'I'm fine', because you're not brother. Just stay back and relax, we got this cat in the bag," Kunoichi interrupted Akira. He couldn't argue anymore, a few nurses came and helped Akira into a tent.

Yukimura, Kunoichi, and Hikaru headed into Azuchi Castle. "Let's finished this," said Yukimura. They dodged the traps and ascended the stairs. They reached the very end only to find no one. "Hello?" echoed Kunoichi. They searched to room but still nothing. "Nobunaga left," said Yukimura. "Let's go," said Hikaru. As they ascended down the stairs, Kunoichi stepped on something thin that snapped. "Huh?" she said as she stopped. She picked it up, it was an arrow. "The designs look familiar...Oh well," she dropped it and left the castle. Yukimura, Kunoichi, and Hikaru united with the Takeda. "Nobunaga has retreated out of Azuchi Castle, my lord," Yukimura reported to Shingen. "Very well, we will have a meeting tonight to discuss our next move," said Shingen, "I'll have someone pick you up, now return to your ninjas Yukimura."

Kunoichi looked at Hikaru. "Let's see how Akira is doing," she suggested. Kunoichi and Hikaru looked around for Akira's tent. A nurse came out of one of the tents and walked up to them. "The ninja we took in earlier today has fallen very ill," said the nurse, "we don't understand how. Nothing we have can treat him at the current moment, I'm sorry." Kunoichi and Hikaru went into the tent to find Akira looking very weak and ill. "Brother, what happen?" asked Hikaru. Akira shook his head. "I'm fine..." "Brother, are you going to be okay?" Kunoichi asked. Akira slowly closed his eyes. "Death waits at the corner...brother, sister...please take care of Lord Yukimura...let your story...write itself out..." The nurse came in the tent. "I'm sorry..." said the nurse as she covered the blanket over Akira's body. Kunoichi walked out the tent and saw Yukimura about to walk in. "Kunoichi?" he asked but she didn't hear him. Yukimura walked in the tent and heard the news from Hikaru. Yukimura walked out of the tent and caught up with Kunoichi, "I heard the news about Akira...I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine," she said, "You worry way too much Lord Yukimura, you're going to get stressed like that." She giggled and left. Yukimura sighed, "She doesn't open up much does she? Well, do as you will Kunoichi..."

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: Akira and Shinji are gone, but Kunoichi acts like nothing happen. Talk about living in denial...haha j/p. So what's going to happen next? Now only the Tokugawa and the Oda are at large. In the next chapter, 'What Best Friends Are For', we finally get a showdown Kunoichi and Yukimura's been waiting for! Check it out! (Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll keep the cup of tea idea in mind! LoL)_


	7. What Best Friends Are For

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: Okay next chapter takes place at The Siege of Osaka-Summer (I guess summer, it doesn't matter in my story). This time the Toyotomi Army is bigger and actually has a chance against the Tokugawa unlike what really happened. Hope you enjoy the story!_

**Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Seven: What Best Friends Are For**

Hikaru saw Yukimura walking toward his tent and caught up with him. "Lord Yukimura, you've received a letter from Hideyori Toyotomi," he informed his master and handed him the letter. Yukimura began reading the letter. "He says he wants me to ally with him against his next battle in Osaka. He will be encountering the Tokugawa Army..." he told Hikaru. "Are you going to accept?" Hikaru asked. "I have to rethink it over. I need to talk to Lord Shingen and Kunoichi," he said. Yukimura left to find Shingen and Kunoichi. Yukimura found Kunoichi and told her about the letter. "Really? Wow that sounds like fun! I say you should consider it Lord Yukimura," said Kunoichi, "If Hanzo's there than we can have that battle he promised us, I need some fun anyways." "Let's talk it over with the lord," said Yukimura.

Yukimura and Kunoichi entered Shingen's tent. Yukimura explained the letter to Shingen. "Yukimura you may do as you like; if you want to go you can, it's your choice," said Shingen. "He knows that, he's just trying to figure out what to do," said Kunoichi. "Well, if you ask me I think you should consider it. For one, if you ally with the Toyotomi, the army might have a good chance of clearing the Tokugawa once and for all. Second of all, I did overhear you're little rivalry with Hanzo, perhaps you should take the challenge," suggested Shingen. Kunoichi giggled, "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Yukimura left to think about his choices. "Kunoichi," Shingen called for her before she took another step. "Yes Lord Shingen?" she asked. "Yukimura will decide to go, but I need Hikaru to be here..." he began to say, "You will assist Yukimura will you not?" "Of course, it's not like I have anything better to do," she responded. "Let me ask you, why is it that you protect Lord Yukimura?" he asked her. She put her hands on her hips. "Because it is my duty as a ninja bodyguard, to fight and to protect," she put her hands down and began to slow down, "not only that...he's my best friend, my only friend...I protect him because...that's what best friends are for..." She looked at Shingen and a tear came down her eye. "Why did you have to do that to me?" she asked him and started to smile. "It's my job," laughed Shingen.

"I've decided to go," said Yukimura as he mounted on his horse. "I bid you fare well and a safe trip there and back," said Shingen. Kunoichi mounted on her horse and rode up to the crowd. "Take care sister," said Hikaru. "When you are done head towards Yamasaki. We will have a final assault against the Oda. I suggest you don't get yourself killed," said Shingen.

Five days have past, Yukimura and Kunoichi allied with the Toyotomi. "Thank you for accepting my request Yukimura," said Hideyori. He discussed the plan to Yukimura and Kunoichi. "Yeah, we got it. You just sit back and relax Lord Hideyori," said Kunoichi. The armies were in position and the battle was about to begin. "Attack!" Hideyori command his troops. The battle between the Toyotomi-Sanada and Tokugawa was underway.

The Tokugawa attacked the east gates with cannons. Kunoichi lead a small army of Toyotomi ninjas to attack cannons. "Weapons like that are cheap, I prefer an actual fight!" she said as the ninjas took out the cannons. Kunoichi caught up with Yukimura who lead an army to attack westward of Osaka. The battle seemed to be tied; the Tokugawa took out a portion of the east and the Toyotomi-Sanada took out the west. "If this is how it's going to be, I have an idea," said Yukimura among the troops, "we'll send part of the forces on the west into the enemy's main camp, because if we don't charge now, they'll take us down in the east." Yukimura was not their leader but they agreed with his idea. Even they knew this is what they had to do, even without their lord's permission. "I will explain everything to Lord Hideyori later, please let us hurry," he commanded the troops. "What's the hurry Sanada?" said a voice. It was Keiji. "I'll explain later, I'll hold off the East and you do your thing," said Keiji. Kunoichi looked at him and asked, "Why are you here?!" "EXPLAIN LATER, sheesh, I'm here to help you know," he yelled and rode off. "Let us continue," said Yukimura with funny face.

Yukimura and Kunoichi lead an army heading toward the Tokugawa's main camp. The Tokugawa was prepared for an assault like this and had troops coming to attack. "We need to take them down!" commanded Yukimura, "it's now or never!" The army was occupied with the Tokugawa and Kunoichi could see Ieysu not too far away. "So looks like the Ieyasu's here, I can deal with Hanzo later. Let's take them down," said Kunoichi. "Lord Yukimura look," she pointed. "Let's go," he said to her. Yukimura, Kunoichi, and a few troops headed toward Ieyasu. "What's this?" said Ieyasu, "here to take my head? Ha! You make me laugh." He drew out his weapon and was in an offensive position. "Jokes on you old man," said Kunoichi as she began to attack him. With the help of Yukimura and other officers, Ieyasu fell on one knee. He was surrounded by the Toyotomi-Sanada Army. "I have carried this burden for a long time...but now...it can finally be over..." said Ieyasu as he fell to the ground. Hanzo stood behind him. "Why would you do to your own master?" questioned Yukimura. "Everyone has their time...so the shadow strikes now..." said Hanzo. Kunoichi eyes Hanzo, "If that's so, let us begin." Yukimura signaled the troops to leave and report to Hideyori.

Only Yukimura, Kunoichi, and Hanzo remained in the Tokugawa's main camp. "This is the fight...you requested..." said Hanzo. Kunoichi stepped up but Yukimura blocked her with his hand. "I'll battle him first..." he said. Hanzo and Yukimura began to fight. Keiji came running in the distance. "Piece of cake..." he said but then the fight between samurai and ninja made him shut up. Kunoichi eyes Hanzo very closely. He was using the same moves as usual, but then something caught her eyes. Yukimura was in a defensive stance but she noticed the stance Hanzo was in. It was familiar. Then it crossed her mind. The only thing a Kai Ninja and an Iga Ninja had in common was a special move that would knock the opponent unconscious and gave them the time to strike. A move she remembered Akira showing her. "Lord Yukimura!" she said as she ran up to the battle. She pushed Yukimura out of the way as Hanzo came to strike. Knowing the moves, she blocked the hit. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to Hanzo! It won't work on me!" she yelled at him. "Foolish girl, I would never use an ability even the Kai Ninjas know...I've done the impossible..." He strikes her left arm, and a crack of bones could be heard. He had recreated the ninjitsu ability into his own, making Kunoichi unaware of what he'll do. Even when Kunoichi blocked, Hanzo's moves were able to get through. "The shadow will prevail..." he said as he made one last move that made a direct hit knocking her to the other side of the camp. Her daggers scattered across the place.

"Kunoichi!!!" cried Yukimura. He had a death grip on spear and ran toward Hanzo trying to strike him but he dodged. "You...why you will play for your actions!" Yukimura was in blind rage, "all ninjas are skillful...all ninjas have great agility...but..." "Rage will consume your soul," said Hanzo as he leaped through the air about to attack Yukimura from behind. "One thing separates you from all ninjas..." Yukimura turned around and stabbed Hanzo right in the heart. "You have no heart!" Hanzo fell to the ground. "Shadows...live...forever...you cannot...escape..." those were his last words. Yukimura ran toward Kunoichi and Keiji followed not far behind. He ran up to see her lying there, hair covering part of her face, blood leaking from her mouth, and a broken arm...

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: Goodness, lots of violence people! Will Kunoichi survive? Or will all of Yukimura's ninjas fall one by one? I know the ending wasn't very well described; I have it pictured in my head but hard to write out! . I love the reviews! (of course) More, more, and more! _


	8. Tears of Friendship? Or Love?

**Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Eight: Tears of Friendship? Or Love?**

"Kunoichi," cried Yukimura. He dropped his spear and picked her up. He gave a little shake to see if she'll respond. He put his head against her chest, he could still hear heartbeats. Keiji picked up Kunoichi's hat and caught up with Yukimura. Yukimura stood up and ran out of the camp carrying Kunoichi in his arms. Keiji followed once again. "Somebody get me some help!" Yukimura yelled amongst the troops. Hideyori took Yukimura to the recovery tent. "I request aid for my ninja," he said to the nurse as he placed Kunoichi on the bed. "I'm sorry, sir, but you have to leave for now," said the nurse, "When I know what condition she's in, I will send for you." Yukimura left the tent.

"First Shinji, then Akira, and now...maybe Kunoichi," he said to himself. Keiji had finally caught up with Yukimura. "Man chasing you down is worse than chasing after my horse," he said gasping for air. Yukimura sat down next to a tree. He thought about what happen after he left the tent when he was discussing Hideyori's letter to Shingen and Kunoichi. When he left the tent, he overheard the conversation between Shingen and Kunoichi...

_-Flashback-_

_Shingen asked Kunoichi, "Let me ask you, why is it that you protect Lord Yukimura?"_

"_Because it is duty as a ninja body guard, to fight and to protect..." she began to slow down, "not only that...he's my best friend, my only friend...I protect him because...that's what best friends are for..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Yukimura could tell Kunoichi was trying to hold back tears. Keiji stared at Yukimura. "Worried about her?" he asked. Yukimura looked like he wanted to burst out screaming. Keiji let out a heavy sigh. "I'm no expert, but you're in love with her, no doubt about that!" chuckled Keiji. Yukimura gave a light glare at Keiji. "She just my ninja bodyguard..." said Yukimura but he felt his throat clog up. He felt tears coming but he held them back. "...and my best friend..." Keiji stood up and threw Kunoichi's hat next to Yukimura. "I'm to assist you all the way to Yamasaki," Keiji started to explain his presence, "Kenshin sent me. I've joined forces with the Uesugi just like you said." Yukimura looked confused. "My offer was to join the Takeda, not the Uesugi," said Yukimura, but Keiji ignored what he said. "Turns out Kenshin found out about your ninja's infiltration at Gifu. He wanted to return the favor, so he sent me to help you out," Keiji continued, "It seems like the Uesugi is going to ally with the Takeda to take out Nobunaga once and for all." "I see...I understand now," said Yukimura. "Umm Yukimura, I don't mean to be rude, but when are we leaving Osaka? Are you leaving in the morning?" Keiji asked him. Yukimura stood up. "I will wait till Kunoichi awakes..." he said slowly. "Umm," Keiji felt uncomfortable to ask but he wanted to know, "what if...he doesn't awake?" There was a long, dead silence. Keiji felt bad for asking him such a question. "I will leave tomorrow morning..." Yukimura responded as he walked off.

Night fell, and the skies were clear but it wasn't a full moon quite yet. "Excuse, Lord Yukimura. Kunoichi is currently resting. Her condition seems critical and I do not know if she'll make it through the night, I'm sorry," the nurse informed Yukimura. He nodded and walked into the tent. Kunoichi was resting on a bed, the blanket covered her up to her chest, and her arms lay on her side on top of the blanket. He walked over to her and noticed her left arm was in bandages. He pulled up a chair beside Kunoichi and sat down. Memories flew through his head. He remember how Kunoichi always fought by his side. _'Let's get 'em Lord Yukimura', 'well, duh, of course we're going to win', 'Woo! That'll teach_ ya!' Yukimura always admire her spirit, in and out of the battlefield. Then he remembers a phrase Kunoichi always said to him, _"Everything is going to turn out fine, you'll see!"_ "Kunoichi..." he said softly. He couldn't fight it any longer, tears started to pour from his eyes. "Everything's not fine...I should be the one laying there not you. You shouldn't have taken the hit from Hanzo...You don't always have to protect me..." he stopped and thought about what Keiji said earlier, _"I'm no expert, but you're in love with her, no doubts about that..."_ Yukimura paused. "Is it true? Am I...am I in love with her?" he thought to himself. His tears dripped onto Kunoichi's right hand. He put his hands on hers. "This time...I will protect you...Kunoichi..." he said as laid his head next to her side. "...I promise..."

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: Whoa talk about one sad Yukimura. He's very emotion (as you can see) in this chapter. I mean who wouldn't right? Usually it's the girl who cries a lot but now it's the guys turn! –Laughs evilly- Anyways, as you can see the love thingy is really mixing up, very mushy! (lmao) Sorry this chapter was very short but hey tune in for the next chapter, 'The Yamasaki Showdown Begins!'_


	9. The Yamasaki Showdown Begins!

**Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Nine: The Yamasaki Showdown Begins!**

She slowly twitched, she felt her hands cold. She pulled her right hand and placed it on her forehead then tried to sit up but the pain in her left arm stopped her. "Man..." Kunoichi said to herself. She tried to move some more but she bumped into something. She saw Yukimura sleeping head next to her sides. He started to wake up when she bumped into to him. "Kunoichi?" he said as he opened his eyes. She closed her eyes again pretending to be unconscious. He stood up and looked at her. "Please wake up..." he said. "You worry too much Lord Yukimura...Everything is going to be fine...you'll see," she said slowly as she opened her eyes. "Kunoichi! You're alive," he said smiling. "Well duh, you can't get rid of me that easily," she said, "but can you help me up?" He pushed her back up and helped her off the bed. "You're left arm is quite injured," he examined, "maybe you shouldn't fight when we get to Yamasaki." "Don't start Lord Yukimura, you know I will fight, and don't even try to talk me out of it," she said. He didn't argue; he knew he couldn't fight her stubbornness.

"I see you're all finally awake," said Keiji, "grab your horse and let's get going." "I'll explain everything along the way," Yukimura said to Kunoichi. They grabbed their supplies and rode off on their horses. "Nice looking arm you got there," said Keiji. Kunoichi stared at him while Yukimura explained Keiji's presence. Kunoichi's arm had thin sticks to keep her arms straight and white bandages to cover them. "I'm going to fight, no matter what they say," Kunoichi thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the Takeda was marching toward Yamasaki to face Nobunaga for the final battle. "My lord, if I may ask, way is it that you ask me to stay here and not travel with Yukimura and my sister?" asked Hikaru. "Well let's just say, Yukimura and Kunoichi has their own business to take care of," said Shingen. There was a light breeze that blew Hikaru's hair to the side. "I see..." he said. He was starting to understand why Shingen did the things he's done. "Play your parts...and the story will right itself..." said Hikaru. "I see you're finally catching on," Shingen said as he nodded.

Back on the road, Yukimura, Keiji, and Kunoichi were on their way to Yamasaki. Keiji yawned out loud, "This is boring...I wish something exciting happened." All of a sudden, sounds of gunshots were heard in the distance. "Great, now you've jinxed it," said Kunoichi. The group was passing by nearby trees and saw rustling within them. More gunshots could be heard. "Watch out," cautioned Yukimura. They rode off to find were the gunshots came from. They saw a man wearing a brown jacket with ammo strung across his body. "I guess that's the gist of it," said the man. He turned around to find the group. He aimed his gun at them. "You're part of the Oda, huh?" he questioned them. "I'm afraid not, we're with the Takeda and the Uesugi," explained Yukimura. "Yeah, we're heading to Yamasaki to take down the Oda," said Kunoichi. "Well I guess were on the same side then," he set his gun down and ran over towards Kunoichi, "I mean with a pretty face like yours I can't see how anybody would dare to harm you." "Eww, gross!" she kicked him away. "Ahem," said Yukimura, "would you like to travel with us to Yamasaki?" The man looked at him, "if it means going against the Oda, then yes," he said. He mounted on his horse and rode with them. "The name's Magoichi," he said to Kunoichi trying to ride beside her. She signaled the horse to go faster and went in front of Magoichi next to Keiji and Yukimura. "Can't we just leave him? He's creeping me out!" she whispered. Yukimura and Keiji laughed. "His musket skills are quite impressive, that might be useful against the Oda," said Yukimura. "He seems to be getting along very well with you Kunoichi," Keiji laughing. Kunoichi kicked Keiji off is horse. "You know...I love a woman with attitude..." said Magoichi. She kicked him off his horse, too. "Argh!" complained Kunoichi.

The group reached the edge of Yamasaki. They rode up a hill and could see the fight between the Takeda-Uesugi Army and Oda Army. "They've already started," said Keiji. "Let's us head to our main camp," ordered Yukimura, "We must check in with Lord Shingen." The group headed toward their main camp and fought the Oda along the way. Yukimura rode ahead clearing the way for Kunoichi who was still injured. "Thanks for the save Lord Yukimura," said Kunoichi. The group reached the camp to see Kenshin and Shingen mounted on their horses. "My name's Magoichi and I wish to fight against the Oda Army...if that's alright," Magoichi requested. "Anyone who chooses to go against the Oda is welcome to join us," said Shingen. Kenshin and Shingen explained the plan and the position for the group, but the two commanders notice Kunoichi's injury and looked at Yukimura. Yukimura looked at Kunoichi and said, "I highly recommend you not fight Kunoichi..." "You can't talk me out of it Lord Yukimura, I'm fighting by your side no matter what!" she argued. "Let's get out of here," whispered Keiji. Magoichi nodded and they both left to their post. "Kunoichi, if you fight here, you'll be killed," said Yukimura. "Kunoichi, I suggest you stay here at the main camp, if something happens then you may fight," said Shingen. Kunoichi knew she couldn't argue with Lord Shingen. "Yukimura join up with Hikaru east from here. That's where Nobunaga's camp lies," ordered Shingen.

The Takeda-Uesugi's main camp was in the middle of Yamasaki and the Oda surrounded them in the west, south, and east. The Oda's main camp was located east from the Takeda-Uesugi's main camp. This time the Oda wasn't holding back; they fought will all they have. They had the advantage over the Takeda-Uesugi Army. Yukimura, Keiji, Magoichi, and Hikaru lead the army eastward towards the Oda's main camp. The Oda troops that were in the west and south were fighting rapidly against the Takeda-Uesugi suddenly retreated. A messenger informed Shingen and Kenshin about what happened. "Nobunaga plans to pull all his troops and send an all out attack in the east," said Shingen. "Looks like our foe is more clever than we thought," said Kenshin, "even with Keiji, this battle will be very difficult." "No I can't just sit here," thought Kunoichi. She looked at her broken arm. "It's in pain...but I won't let that stop me..." she said as she mounted off her horse. Shingen looked at her. "You're planning to fight with them correct?" he asked her. "I'm sorry Lord Shingen, this is my duty. Please do not stop me," she said as she pulled out a new pair of daggers from her bag of supplies. It was long and deadly; the Kushinada, said to be made by the goddess herself. She vanished with the shadows into the nearby forest.

Kunoichi took a ninja path through the forest that was headed eastward. "I'll give everyone the surprise of the century," she said to herself, "First..." She changed into her second costume. She took a long black cloth and wrapped it over the white bandages on her arm. "I don't want them to see my injury," she said. She held only one dagger in her right arm and hung the other on her belt. "I will fight by Lord Yukimura's side, even if it's with one hand," she said and took off.

Yukimura was leading the assault against the Oda. Yukimura and Keiji fought fiercely against the army. Magoichi shot from a distance at the muskets and archers. Hikaru fought anyone who came near his master. "There's too many of them," said Magoichi who shot all the muskets and archers in the area. "Quit you're complaining," said Keiji. "The Oda are waging an all-out attack against us," said Yukimura. Suddenly, groups of the Oda were killed by a swift shadow. "Then I guess we'll have to take 'em all out, huh?" said the shadow. It appeared from the nearby tree and attacked its prey. Yukimura and Hikaru knew who it was. "What in the world?" said Keiji. "Wow, never thought a pretty ninja can take out so many people," said Magoichi. "Continue the fight!" commanded Yukimura.

The battle raged on for hours. "This is it, we must charge straight for the Oda camp now!" commanded Yukimura. Yukimura, Keiji, Magoichi, and Hikaru were prepared to charge into the main camp and finished this once and for all. The shadow ran past Hikaru and headed toward the destination. "Sister..." said Hikaru and he ran after the shadow.

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: War! Huh! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing! –continues singing- Okay don't listen to my singing! Lots of action at the current moment and the Oda are going all out. Next is the final chapter to my story! The romance, the action, everything you want...all in the next chapter! Very crazy if you ask me! READ AND REVIEW!!!_


	10. Lost, Lonely, Yet Loved

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: This is the final chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it so far. Everything is about to be revealed in the final chapter, 'Lost, Lonely, Yet Loved...'!_

**Samurai Warriors: The Crimson Sun and the Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Ten: Lost, Lonely, Yet Loved...**

Hikaru caught up with the shadow. "Kunoichi, what do you think you're doing?" he questioned her. She appeared out of the shadows again. "Let's take out most of the troops so Lord Yukimura and the gang can get through easier," said Kunoichi. "What about you're arm? You're going to fight with one hand?" said Hikaru. "Yeah, besides my new weapon will make up for it," she giggled. Hikaru and Kunoichi headed toward the Oda's main camp, killing everyone in their way clearing a path for Yukimura's charge. The siblings leaped over the crowd and took down all the officers that posed a threat. They left a huge clearing for the Takeda-Uesugi to come through. "Who would have thought ninjas like you could cause so much damage," said a voice. Nobunaga stepped from the crowd. Hikaru guarded Kunoichi. "Nobunaga," said Hikaru. "Ah, the last of triplets, Hikaru..." said Nobunaga, "defending your sister I see, you know you can't hide the truth forever." "It's not your business!" yelled Hikaru as he tried to strike Nobunaga but he blocked with the glowing Orochi. A fight broke out between the demon lord and the white ninja. Kunoichi attacked anybody who tried to interfere with the duel.

Yukimura, Keiji, and Magoichi took their troops and headed down the path created by the ninjas. "What do they think they're doing?" said Yukimura. Keiji rode ahead clearing other Oda troops out of the way. A few troops from the Takeda-Uesugi arrived at the Oda main camp to assist the ninjas.

Hikaru was knocked back a few feet. He took a few heavy breaths. "You will pay for everything," said Hikaru. He ran towards Nobunaga who was turned around. Hikaru leaped in the air only to be stopped...Nobunaga struck him with his sword. Kunoichi turned to the scene, "Brother!" Nobunaga stabbed Hikaru in his stomach; he swung his sword to rid of the body on it and kicked it toward Kunoichi. "Sister..." he said weakly. "Someone get him some help!" commanded Kunoichi. Few of the Takeda troops rushed over and took Hikaru away from the Oda camp. She clutched her Kushinada. "Nobunaga!!!" she charged at him, but he blocked and knocked her a few feet back. She could feel something cold press against her back. She turned around and two muskets pointed their guns against her back. She turned and glared at Nobunaga. "Your brothers were quite a legend if you ask me. It's too bad they've all been murdered..." he said walking toward Kunoichi. He pointed his sword under her chin, "You look like your brothers....yet you're nothing alike..." "What do you mean murdered?!" she questioned him. "You still haven't figured? Shinji was shot by a musket, an Oda musket. Akira, shot by a poison arrow...don't you recognize the arrow?" he said. She remembered the infiltration at Azuchi when she stepped on the arrow. It was familiar because it had the Oda symbol on it. "The Oda symbol," she said. "Hikaru, killed right in front of your eyes," Nobunaga continued.

Yukimura and the group arrived at the scene. He pushed through the crowd to find Kunoichi at death's grip. "No...not again," he said to himself, "I promise...this I will protect you." He whispered something to Magoichi and Keiji. The three nodded and Yukimura left the scene. Keiji stepped in front of the crowd. "The samurai is back," said Keiji to Nobunaga. "Trying to pull something off? Either way she will be killed," said Nobunaga. Keiji pointed his pike at Nobunaga. "Let her go," he said. Nobunaga press his sword against Kunoichi's neck. "You slay the demon? It can't be done..." said Nobunaga. He looked at his muskets. "Shoot her," he commanded. The sound of two gunshots echoed in the sky. Magoichi stepped from the crowd with his gun in aimed at Nobunaga. He had shot the two muskets behind Kunoichi. Yukimura appeared from the trees and knocked Nobunaga's sword away of Kunoichi. He stood in front of her with Magoichi joined up from behind. They all took an offensive position along with Keiji facing Nobunaga. "With this spear..." said Yukimura, "_We_ shall seal your fate!" "Four against one sounds like fun," said Kunoichi.

The Oda had been wiped out of Yamasaki. Shingen and Kenshin rode up to the Oda's main camp to watch the final outcome. "All Oda officers are defeated," Shingen yelled across the field. "It's over Nobunaga," said Kenshin. Nobunaga looked around only to be surrounded by Takeda and Uesugi officers. "What folly..." he said. He took a few steps back and held the Orochi by his neck. "Humans cannot slay demons...It can't be done," said Nobunaga. The Orochi's glow grew brighter. "You will never understand..." he said, "I'll meet you all...in hell..." Yukimura covered Kunoichi's eyes. Nobunaga cut off his own head. His body, his sword turned to black feathers and was blown away by the wind. "It's over..." said Yukimura as he uncovered Kunoichi's eyes. "Hikaru!" she said as she ran out of the camp. A small group of nurses and troops surround Hikaru. Kunoichi pushed through the crowd and sat next to her brother. "Hikaru...not you too," said Kunoichi. "Peace has finally arrived...I've played my part sister...it's time for me to go..." he said weakly. "HIKARU!!!" she yelled and it echoed through the skies.

The Takeda and the Uesugi threw a big banquet for everyone to celebrate a new Japan. "The chaos has ended," said Shingen who stood up from the end of the table, "Peace is here, so let us enjoy what we have worked so hard for!" Yukimura looked around and couldn't find Kunoichi at the banquet. He walked out of the tent and looked up in the sky. It was full moon and the no clouds were in sight. "The moon's beautiful..." he thought to himself. He looked at a nearby cliff and saw something moving up there. "Kunoichi..." he thought and headed toward the cliff. He reached half-way up and hid behind a tree. She appeared to be making a shrine on the edge of the cliff. He walked up closer and he knew Kunoichi saw him. She wore her original clothes and placed her hat next to the shrine. She pulled out the cloth that Shinji, Akira, and Hikaru wore and tied them to the shrine. Kunoichi's back faced toward Yukimura as she looked up at the moon. "You missed the banquet," he said. She looked down at the shrine. "I know, I'm not hungry," she said. She bent down in front of the shrine. "They weren't really my brothers...were they Lord Yukimura?" she asked and then sighed, "I've always suspected...and when Nobunaga said something about keeping the truth hidden to Hikaru, I knew it was about me..." She sniffled for a bit. "Kunoichi..." he said. "Now they're all gone," she said, "I came to this world alone and that's how I plan to leave it..." "You know that's not true Kunoichi," Yukimura argued. "How would you know?!" she argued back. "That's the way things are Lord Yukimura," she said harsly. "You're not alone, you have the Takeda and Uesugi..." he began to slow down, "most of all you have me." She was left silent. She began to cry. Yukimura walked closer. "Stupid!" she said as she turned around. Yukimura put his arms around her. Her right hand hit against his armor, "stupid...stupid..." she said. The moon pierced down on them. Yukimura held Kunoichi tighter. "I..." he struggled to say. She looked up at him. Her face was pink due to the crying. She cracked a smile, "Stupid...I love you too," she said.

A light breeze picked up. "Just so you know...I heard what you said that night in Osaka..." smiled Kunoichi. "I promise to always protect you," they both said at the same time. Their heads slowly came together and they shared their first kiss. "I told you everything would turn out fine," she said softly. "I never doubted you for one minute," he said to her. They laughed and kissed again.

Shingen walked out of the tent and look at the cliff. "We have all played our parts...this is their story..." he said as he walked back in the tent.

_CyNdAi'S NoTeS: _

_Very happy ending as you can see, very 'mushy'. Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's just my first story but I think I did pretty well. I love the reviews guys! Near the end of the story, it kind of makes you think Kunoichi was going to die. Well I wanted a happy ending so there ya go! Special thanks Jubei Yagyu (John) for a few things (once again hehe)! Thanks for the reviews I hope there will be more. Let's thank the cast of SW for their hard work in the story too! LoL. _

_A sequel? Maybe, I just need to find the time. You see I had to finish this story before school which is tomorrow. When I have the time, I might be able to pull out a sequel for this story. MIGHT! But if I do, I will let you guys know! Once again thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy any other stories I plan to write! Tell your friends about me _


End file.
